


SHSL meme lords

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucky-charms has created a chat with My legs were too long, protein powder™, basically a hippie, and 12 othersLucky-charms named the chat: SHSL meme lordsAnother chatroom ficits gay
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 163
Kudos: 138





	1. oh god oh fuck oh no

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! My first DR fic, but im honestly in love with all of the characters lol  
> its gonna mostly be thh   
> anyway enjoy   
> Makoto: lucky-charms   
> Togami: My legs were too long   
> Fujisaki: *hacker voice*   
> Kirigiri: Inspector-gadget   
> Celeste: Muffet   
> Ogami: protein powder™   
> Asahina: Fishydonuts   
> Sayaka: Singing.babe   
> Hifumi: CEO of wattpad   
> Junko: Despair Queen   
> Mukuro: Silent.but.deadly   
> Ishimaru: dishonor on your cow  
> Leon: *Baseball   
> Mondo: Butterboy   
> Touko: Touko.not.Syo   
> Hagakure: basically a hippie

Lucky-charms has created a chat with My legs were too long, protein powder™, basically a hippie, and 12 others  
Lucky-charms named the chat: SHSL meme lords

Lucky-charms: Hey guys!

My legs were too long: What is this?

Lucky-charms: It’s a group chat for the 78th class!

Singing.babe: Hey Mako?

Lucky-charms: yes?

Singing.babe: no offense, but why?

Lucky-charms: because we’re going to be living in the same building for a while, we should get to know each other!

My legs were too long: Ok, a few things. 1. Who made my name? 2. This is an utter waste of time, and I am leaving immediately. 

My legs were too long left the chat  
Lucky-charms added My legs were too long to the chat

Lucky-charms: 1. I made your name that because All Legs is actually your song lol, and 2. No, you can’t leave!!! We all want you here!!

Muffet: If you want Togami to leave say I

Muffet: I

CEO of wattpad: I

Basically a hippie: I 

Inspector-gadget: I

Touko.not.Syo: Master should not have to associate with you plebeians

Touko.not.Syo: I

My legs were too long: I

My legs were too long: Never call me “Master” again, or you’ll regret it. 

*Hacker voice*: ngl, I

Lucky-charms: Guys! Stop, you’re being mean :(

Despair Queen: That’s actually… the whole point

*baseball: who has the answers to the math homework?

Butterboy: who’s gonna tell him?

*baseball: tell me what?

Basically a hippie: don’t tell him!!

*baseball: TELL ME WHAT????

My legs were too long: That you’ve been attending this school for a month and you aren’t required to go to class nor do homework, dimwit.

*baseball: wha

*baseball: WHAT

*baseball: I HAVE BEEN DOING ALL OF THIS WORK FOR A M O N T H AND NO ONE TOLD ME?????

Inspector-gadget: well, it’s not exactly a secret

Muffet: Why do you think almost no one shows up to class?

*baseball: Well,, uh,, MAKOTO’S ALWAYS THERE!

Touko.not.Syo: That’s because he has no talent, and therefore doesn’t belong here. However, as he is here, he has to keep up some level of normalness because he’s so average

Lucky-charms: Damn ok ;-;

Fishydonut: Hey! That was uncalled for!! Naegi deserves to be here as much as anyone else!

protein powder™: I agree with Aoi. Naegi is a wonderful addition to Class 78 and he makes everyone believe in themselves

Inspector-gadget: I happen to agree also, but we were talking about how Leon didn’t seem to notice that only one other student shows up to class regularly. 

CEO of wattpad: Well, I did notice Togami goes to class almost everyday, too

Despair Queen: That’s just because of his massive crush on Naegi, duh

My legs were too long: Excuse me?

*Hacker voice*: exposed

Lucky-charms: im sorry, w h a t

Touko.not.Syo: MY WHITE KNIGHT WOULD NEVER THINK OF SUCH A COMMONER LIKE THAT, HOW DARE YOU?

Basically a hippie: called it

Muffet: that's… your whole point

Inspector-gadget: I also “called it”

My legs were too long: I am not gay. I do not like boys, and even if I did, what gave you the impression that I would lower myself to liking someone as plain as Naegi?

My legs were too long has left the chat

Lucky-charms: ouch

Butterboy: So he’s absolutely gay

*baseball: says you

Fishydonut: Ok, first of all, stop the stereotyping and name calling. Over half of the people here are gay.

Muffet: If you’re gay say I

Muffet: I

Fishydonut: I

protein powder™: I 

Inspector-gadget: I

Lucky-charms: I 

Touko.not.Syo: I (don’t know but I’m figuring it out)

Basically a hippie: I

Silent.but.deadly: I

Silent.but.deadly: Also if you don’t change my name I will slit your throat Naegi

Butterboy: I

*Hacker voice*: I

Butterboy: I DIDNT SEND THAT

Silent.but.deadly’s name has been changed to Gayitlyn.bennett 

Gayitlyn.bennett: This is much better

Fishydonut: as you can see, there are many people in this group chat who could be offended by those statements, so don’t say them :)

*baseball: ok, sheesh, sorry

Lucky-charms: I’m gonna log off for the night… I’m not feeling too great

Lucky-charms: I’ll add Togami again in the morning, good night

Singing.babe: Ok, goodnight!!

Fishydonut: :(

Fishydonut: brb going to beat up Togami

Singing.babe: Can I help you?

Fishydonut: petition for everyone to go beat up Togami

Muffet: Where are we meeting?

Lucky-charms: guys, I’m ok, you don’t have to beat up Togami

Lucky-charms: please go to sleep as well

Fishydonut: Ok, we will, but tell me if anything changes

3 hours later

Despair Queen: I knew it

Dishonor on your cow: I tolerated it when everyone was texting only one hour after curfew, but it is currently one in the morning. Please go back to sleep.

Lucky-charms: DON’T LISTEN TO HER 

Lucky-charms: JUNKO I WILL KICK YOU 

Butterboy: you better have a good reason for waking me at 1:19 AM

Despair Queen: I found Makoto making out with Togami on my way to get water

Basically a hippie: LMAOOOOOOO

Despair Queen has been kicked from the chat  
My legs were too long has been added to the chat

*baseball: G A Y (but not in an offensive way)

My legs were too long: This did not happen.

Lucky-charms: I can confirm, we were NOT making out in the kitchen at 1AM

Inspector-Gadget: No one said anything about the kitchen.

Lucky-charms: …. Fuck


	2. Junko has a party (basically hell (but fun!!))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me? projecting onto Makoto?? what are you talking about??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops hahahahahahhaha my hand slipped and i wrote another chapter to this cursed thing

Muffet: Junko’s having a party tonight 

Muffet: It’s going to be in her room, and yes, it is a sleep over

Muffet: She told me to tell you that it’s required that everyone on this group chat attends

Muffet: That includes you, Togami

My legs were too long: And why should I attend this… party

Inspector-gadget: because your dear Makoto will be there

Lucky-charms: kirigiriiiiiiiiii

Lucky-charms: stopppppp

Inspector-gadget: no. 

Lucky-charms: 

CEO of wattpad: what time should we be there?

Despair Queen: 7 sharp

Despair Queen: if you’re late I will kill you

Lucky-charms: WHAT THE FFUCK

Lucky-charms: HOW ARE YOU BACK ON THIS???

Despair Queen: you underestimate me Makoto

*baseball: rip Makoto

*hacker voice*: f

Muffet: f

Basically a hippie: f

Butterboy: f

Fishydonut: f

Protein powder™️: Hina told me to say “f”, so f

Inspector-gadget: f

Lucky-charms: guyssss 

Despair Queen: anyway, everyone better be at my party

Despair Queen: if you aren’t prepare for consequences 

My legs were too long: Like what?

Despair Queen: like when you told Makoto you’re gay

Despair Queen: and when he told you he’s tran

My legs were too long: I’ll be there by 6:45  
Fishydonut: wait now I wanna know what happened

My legs were too long: no.

Lucky-charms: IT WAS CUTE LMAO

Fishydonut: OK NOW I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED

Butterboy: I bet he was a whole stuttering mess 

Basically a hippie: He definitely was

My legs were too long: I hate everyone here

*hacker voice*: except for Makoto

My legs were too long: eh

Lucky-charms: 

Muffet: that’s a lie. I would know, I am the queen of them

Despair Queen: no one cares, just be at my party on time

4 hours later (9:36 pm)

Butterboy: where did everyone go?

Dishonor on your cow: We are all still in Junkos room

Dishonor on your cow: The real question is where are you

Butterboy: oh

Butterboy: Idk LMAOOO

Lucky-charms’s name was changed to hopeosexual

*hacker voice*: hehehehheheheheheh

Hopeosexual: wha-

*hacker voice*: I gave myself admin commands

Hopeosexual: is changing my name all you’re planning on doing or-

*hacker voice*: no >:)

*hacker voice* banned Despair Queen from joining the chat

Despair Queen: r00d

My legs were too long: All of us but Mondo are in the same room, do we really need to use this foolish group chat?

*baseball: not for long >:)

Singing.babe: wha-

Fishydonut: WHAT THE HELL

Touko.not.syo has been changed to syo.not.touko

Syo.not.touko: HOW IS EVERYONE TODAY SLUTS

My legs were too long: oh god no

Syo.not.touko: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

Protein powder™️: maybe put the scissors down?

Syo.not.touko: NOPE 

Syo.not.touko: YOU BITCHES ARE STUCK WITH ME

Muffet: oh

Inspector-gadget: Syo, where are you?

Syo.not.touko: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Hopeosexual: Syo can you please tell us where you are?

Syo.not.touko: NO, AND EVEN IF I WAS GONNA TELL ANYONE IT WOULDN’T BE YOUR PUSSY ASS

Syo.not.touko has been banned from the chat

Fishydonut: BITCH 

Fishydonut: WHERE IS SHE

Dishonor on your cow: that was very rude, Syo you need to apologize to Makoto.

Protein powder™️: I got Hina, but can someone make sure Makoto is ok? 

My legs were too long: I’ve got him. He’s ok.

Hopeosexual: I’m fine haha

Hopeosexual: she always calls me that :’)

Gayitlyn.bennett: that doesn’t make it ok 

Gayitlyn.bennett: im still gonna beat her ass

Protein powder™️: Makoto, I understand that you don’t wanna make a big deal, but dysphoria sucks and you shouldn’t have to deal with it

Protein powder™️: We have to deal with so much more than everyone else for just existing, so don’t let people who are supposed to treat you with respect treat you like trash

Inspector-gadget: I found her.

Hopeosexual: thanks Sakura, but you don’t have to worry  Anyway, where is she?

Inspector-gadget: she’s back in touko, and she doesn’t seem to remember much 

Fishydonut: can you add her back Chihiro? I just wanna talk :)

Butterboy: rip Touko, 2019-2019

*baseball: it’s not even 2019 anymore ????

Butterboy: ok and?

Dishonor on your cow: Mondo, can you come here for a second?

Dishonor on your cow: I need help with something

*baseball: what do you need help with, taking off your socks

Butterboy: FUCK YOU

Dishonor on your cow: I don’t get it.

Butterboy: GOOD

Singing.babe: guys? Where are you?

*baseball: I’m in the hallway

*baseball: what’s wrong?

Singing.babe: the bathroom door won’t open, can you try from the outside?

*baseball: omw

*hacker voice* added Syo.not.touko to the chat

Syo.not.touko: IM SO SORRY

Fishydonut: can you bring syo back?? I have something to tell her :)))))

Protein powder™️: Don’t worry Touko, I got her

Hopeosexual: it’s ok!!! 

My legs were too long: You’re too forgiving

Inspector-gadget: agreed

Muffet: I also agree

Inspector-gadget: Are you back in Junko’s room, Celeste?

Muffet: yes

Inspector-gadget: I’m on my way with Touko

Fishydonut: :))))))

Despair Queen: Everyone needs to be back here in like, 5 minutes tops because i’m giving everyone makeovers and if you’re not here I will break your kneecaps 

Gayitlyn.bennett: oh god

My legs were too long: send help

Inspector-gadget: Ok I was not expecting to look good after it

Butterboy: SHE TOUCHED MY HAIR

Despair Queen: you better be happy I didn’t shuck it all off, corn head

Dishonor on your cow: that was also very rude!! Please refrain from insulting your peers

Despair Queen: whatever, rule slut

Despair Queen: Togami, where did you go? I haven’t even started you yet

My legs were too long: That’s the point.

Despair Queen: When Makoto mentioned he was bi for the first time Togami turned bright red and said “i’m also boys, I mean, boys are good. Yes”

*baseball: HAISISGSHAKAKDJSJ

Butterboy: LMAO I FUCKING CALLED IT

My legs were too long: Fuck everyone here

Muffet: especially Makoto

My legs were too long: alright, that’s it, i’m out

My legs were too long has left the chat

*hacker voice* has added My legs were too long to the chat

*hacker voice*: not so fast, bitch

Despair Queen: Togami, unless you want more time of your secrets spilled I would suggest you come here

My legs were too long: Fuck you

My legs were too long: I’m on my way

CEO of wattpad: I wrote a fanfic where something like this happened

Muffet: what the fuck

Hopeosexual: i’m-

Inspector-gadget: Togamis makeover is done

Hopeosexual: OML YOU LOOK SO CUTE SKBSKSLDJJSKKSJDJD 

My legs were too long: Says you.

Fishydonut: HE DID IT HE FLIRTED ON THE CHAT

Basically a hippie: he’s gonna give Makoto a kiss on the forehead when Junko is done with his makeover

My legs were too long: I will not.

5 minutes later

My legs were too long: Ok so I was initially wrong

My legs were too long: but my boyfriend is just so cute

*baseball: why can’t I have a relationship like that

Fishydonut: cuz ur str8 lol

Butterboy: L

Muffet: L

Inspector-gadget: L

My legs were too long: L

Hopeosexual: L

Syo.not.Touko: L

Fishydonut: L

Protein powder™️: L

*baseball: damn

*baseball: the gay in here is strong smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m at a track meet send help
> 
> also did i make Makoto trans because I am? maybe, maybe not
> 
> who knows bitch


	3. ahahhahahah definitely no angst what are you talking about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm
> 
> very good and also fun 👍🏻 no angst at all™️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw in the end notes luv
> 
> stay safe bbs🥺

Hopeosexual: hey guys?

Fishydonut: yeah?

Hopeosexual: do you know where Sayaka is?

Hopeosexual: because her stuff is still at Junko’s but she isn’t here

*baseball: She’s with me

Butterboy: oh?

*baseball: stfu

*baseball: she needed help with the bathroom lock, and I helped her out but she got tired so she went back to her room

My legs were too long: And why did I have to get my face covered with makeup while Maizono was napping?

Despair Queen: because she would have enjoyed it and you didn’t

Hopeosexual: oh 

Despair Queen: anyway, Togami’s bottom ass probably secretly wears makeup 

My legs were too long: Your mere presence makes me nauseous 

Butterboy: fucking told you

*baseball: no you didn’t lol

*hacker voice*: Togami would let Makoto top

CEO of Wattpad: too bad he doesn’t have a pp

Hopeosexual: 😔👊 

Butterboy: smh Makoto

*hacker voice*: dang bro, Mondo really be calling Makoto out

Dishonor on your cow: Mondo! That was very rude!

Butterboy: sorry, Makoto

Butterboy: was that better babe?

Fishydonut: o shit

Muffet: o shit

Inspector-gadget: o shit

Hopeosexual: o shit

*baseball: o shit

Protein powder™: o shit

My legs were too long: o shit

*hacker voice*: o shit

Gayitlin.bennett: o shit 

Singing.babe: o shit

Butterboy: wait shit this was on main

Butterboy’s name has been changed to horny on main

Horny on main: oh fuck you

*hacker voice*: >:)

*baseball: so you were taking your socks off..

Horny on main: I hate you so much

Despair Queen: no one cares, gas monkey

Despair Queen: class 77 invited us to their weekly game night

Despair Queen: If you wack jobs make a bad impression on them I will personally send Mukuro after you

Gayitlyn.bennett: No she won’t 

Gayitlyn.bennett: but I want to make a good impression on them, so don’t act like fucking buffoons for one night

CEO of wattpad: I heard they have a princess…. 

Hopeosexual: they do!! :D

My legs were too long: They also have that grease bucket. He’s atrocious, tell them Naegi.

Hopeosexual: Soda isn’t that bad, you just don’t like his smell

Inspector-gadget: no one does.

Singing.babe: well, Ibuki is fun! she’s also a singer!!

Fishydonut: yeah! i’m excited!!

Protein Powder™️: as am i

Protein Powder™️: Nekomaru is good to work out with

Despair Queen: let’s go and show them that we’re more than just freshman

Despair Queen: Let’s show them the Freshman Sluts we are!!

Why hello there LGBT community  
chat room with; Fishydonut, Hopeosexual, My legs were too long, Protein Powder™️, Muffet ,Inspector-gadget, Touko.not.Syo, Basically a hippie, Horny on main, *Hacker voice*, Gayitlyn.bennett, Dishonor on your Cow

Touko.not.syo: Guys, I have to come clean about something

Hopeosexual: What's up?

Touko.not.Syo: Don’t hate me

Touko.not.Syo: But I’m fucking your sister

Hopeosexual: W H A T???????????

Fishydonut: LMAOOOOO WE WERE DRINKING TEA TOGETHER AND MAKOTO JUST SPIT OUT HIS WHOLE CUP

My legs were too long: He got it all over my blazer. It’s surprisingly cold. Also, if you’re, ehm, “effing” Makoto’s sister, then why do I still get the uncanny feeling you fantasize about me at night?

Touko.not.Syo: I won’t ever stop fantasizing about my White Knight, even if I am devoted to another

My legs were too long: Dear god

Inspector-gadget: That statement contradicts itself, but I honestly don’t think anything can help it at this point.

Muffet: It does seem helpless, doesn’t it?

Muffet: I apologize for how little sleep you will be getting for the rest of your life, Togami

My legs were too long: It is very appreciated, Celeste. Thank you.

Horny on main: God, this chat room is so cursed. 

*hacker voice*: Exactly

Basically a hippie: wait why am I on here lol

Fishydonut: you said you were gay??? Lol this is the gay gc bro

Basically a hippie: Oh

Basically a hippie: OHHHHH LMAOOOOOOO

Basically a hippie: I WAS HIGH OFF MY ASS THAT’S WHY I DIDN’T REMEMBER LMAOOOO

Dishonor on your cow: Oh lord

Horny on main: ISHIMARU IS ABOUT TO THROW UP HE LOOKS SO MAD LMAO

Basically a hippie: And that’s my cue to go

Basically a hippie: have a wonderful gay!!

Basically a hippie has left the chat

*hacker voice*: oh

Hopeosexual: This chat is the other one but somehow more crackhead

My legs were too long: I didn’t think that was possible

My legs were too long: then this groupchat was created

Inspector-gadget: as fun as this has been, I think it’s time for us to go meet class 77

Hopeosexual: Ok :)

SHSL Meme Lords  
Chat with; Hopeosexual, My legs were too long, Fishydonut, Muffet, and 12 others

*hacker voice*: are you guys here yet?

Hopeosexual: im talking to Chiaki and Hajime with Byakuya :) 

Horny on main: Me and Taka are with Soda

Despair Queen: So far you morons are being tolerable, lets keep it that way

3 hours later (10 pm)

My legs were too long: Hey guys, do you know where Makoto is? 

Inspector-gadget: No, we thought he was with you

My legs were too long: shit

My legs were too long: Ok, I’ll keep calling him. Thanks anyway.

1 hour later (11 pm)

My legs were too long: I’m seriously worried. Has anyone seen Makoto?

*hacker voice*: Asahina and him left the party about 4 hours ago, sorry I didn’t say so earlier

My legs were too long: Thank god. Sakura, do you know where they are?

My legs were too long: Sakura?

Inspector-gadget: They probably just went to sleep. You don’t have to worry so much, Togami, Makoto is fine

My legs were too long: You’re probably right. Good night, Kirigiri. Tell me if anything happens.

Inspector-gadget: Will do. Sleep well Togami.

7 AM

SHSL meme lords

Fishydonut: Hey guys, I’m sorry it took so long to get back to you, but I... wasn’t available. Last night me, Makoto, Sakura, Nagito, and Hajime all left the party so we could get frozen yogurt for everyone. As we were walking back, a car swerved onto the street and nearly hit me. Sakura pushed me out of the way, and obviously got hit along along with Makoto and Nagito. Makoto was quiet lucky, one could say, as he only has a mild concussion. Nagito is a bit of a different situation, but he should make a full recovery soon. I think Sakura hurt the car more than it hurt her. Makoto is still asleep, but he won’t be able to text when he wakes up because of the concussion. He’ll be able to call, though. Nagito is in a medically induced coma, and won’t be up for a few days at least. Anyway sorry for the late information 

My legs were too long: i’m on my way.

8 AM

My legs were too long: so, Makotos concussion is much worse than expected. He woke up, but he can’t remember anything since a few months ago. Before school started. I’m a little shocked, but he should get all his memories back soon. Please refrain from too much as he would be over whelmed by all these people he doesn’t remember contacting him. I’ll be in touch with more information soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: car crash, injuries, mentions of being high lol, g a y
> 
> also if anyone wants im considering doing a shorter chapter of Kokichi and Shuichi texts based off me and my gfs texts so if you want that just say so in the comments


	4. oh look it’s Shuichi and Kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not related to the other chapters but i wanted to make me and my gfs texts something and i thought these two were the best for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmm a n d e s m i n t s

Private chat room   
4:26 pm  
Ducktective: hey Kichi? 

Rat king: yes?

Ducktective: could you maybe take me off the gc? I just don’t know anyone and I don’t wanna be annoying but also if you want me to stay on it that’s fine too 

Rat king: ofc bb don’t even worry 🥺🥺 i’m sorry I even made you uncomfortable at first 

Ducktective: Oh no you didn’t haha i’m just awkward

Ducktective: thank you🥺💕

Rat king: *smooches* 

Ducktective: *gives even more smooches*

Rat king: YOU WANNA CHALLENGE ME???

Rat king: *gives infinite smooches*

Ducktective: WAIT NO I DIDNT WANNA CHALLENGE YOU I WAS JUST GIVING YOU MORE SMOOCHES KWKSJDKS

Rat king: TOO LATE

Rat king: I WON HAHA

5:07 pm  
Ducktective: IM GOING TO CRY

Ducktective: THEY TOOK THE MALL OFF POPTROPICA

Rat king: BRUH

Ducktective: I NEVER BEAT THAT ONE

Ducktective: IM SUING POPTROPICA 

Rat king: CHECK MY INSTA DM PLEASE HAHAHA

Instagram DMs  
5:14 pm

*insert meme that says “what if we… held hands on the wii menu”*

Ducktective: 😳😳

Rat king: haha jkjk,,, unless...?

Rat king: babeeeeeeeeeee

Rat king: babeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Ducktective: hm?

Rat king: I’m sad :(

Ducktective: aw i’m sorry :(

Rat king: Mayhaps I can have an internet hug?

Ducktective: ofc🥺🥺

Rat king: *hugs and smooches*

Rat king: *steals cinnamon toast crunch*

Rat king: hAh

Ducktective: *gasp*

Rat king: I’m sorry, but I don’t regret it.

Rat king: babe?

Rat king: so this is what hatred feels like

Rat king: o you’re just offline lol

Private chat room  
5:36 pm

Rat king: I’m sorry I took your cinnamon toast crunch

Rat king: but I do not regret 

Rat king: all is fair in love and war 

Ducktective: bruh that’s my cinnamon toast crunch 😡😡

Ducktective: that’s crossing the line

Ducktective: smh.

Rat king: I already apologized, but I cannot undo my actions

Ducktective: you better be buyin me cinnamon toast crunch😤😤

Ducktective: but this time we’ll share🥺

Rat king: I would give you my cheez it’s

Rat king: but Kaito stole them smh

Ducktective: PFTTTT

Rat king: Kaito.stealing.cheez.its.pix

Ducktective: smh Kaito

Rat king: I trusted him😔

Ducktective: you deserve better 

Rat king: so do you

Rat king: I stole your cinnamon toast crunch!!

Ducktective: NU UH

Ducktective: FALSE

Ducktective: YOU DID STEAL MY CINNAMON TOAST CRUNCH

Ducktective: BUT I STILL GOT MY HONE COMBS AND CHEERIOS ILL BE FINE

Rat king: BUT I STOLE THEM FROM YOU

Ducktective: HSJSKSKS

Rat king: I don’t deserve you😔

Private chat room  
7:05 pm

Rat king: BABE

Rat king: WE MISSED OUR ANNIVERSARY 

Rat king: LIKE OUR ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY 

Rat king: IT WAS ON FEBRUARY 22ND 

Rat king: AND WE MISSED IT

Ducktective: BRUH

Rat king: B R UH

Ducktective: WE DO BE KINDA DUMB DOE

Rat king: SMH WHY ARE WE SO STUPID 

Ducktective: BRUH IDK

Rat king: HAPPY YEAR AND A WEEK BABE

Ducktective: SJBSJSKSKS

Rat king: WE ARE JUST GAY DISASTERS OH MY GOD

Ducktective: EXACTLY BRO

Rat king: *cursed anniversary meme*

Ducktective: ahHHHHHHHHHHHH

Private chat room  
9:12 pm

Rat king: so you know that andes mints candle that Kirumi got me?

Rat king: yeah well it’s a lot fucking stronger than I thought it was going to be

Rat king: It smells like an andes mint took a shat in my room 

Ducktective: LMAO

Rat king: ohmygod I cant smell anything but Andes Mints™️

Rat king: I literally can only think about olive garden because of the stupid mints

Rat king: they’ve taken over

Rat king: hi this is the Andes Mints corporation, how can I help you??

Ducktective: wha  
Rat king: Would you like to purchase any Andes Mints today?

Ducktective: who are you??? Give me my bf back😡😡😡

Rat king: too late!!! hahahahah hahahah

Ducktective: i’ll give you cinnamon toast crunch 

Rat king: I BURNT OUT MY CANDLE YOU BETTER HAVE MY CEREAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but seriously anyone wanna gimme some cinnamon toast crunch????

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk what this was but im a comment hoe so please comment


End file.
